


Percussive Maintenance

by zeteram



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I just want them to fix the obelisk already, Louis best bird, Osiris failing to have a normal conversation, titans punching things to solve problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeteram/pseuds/zeteram
Summary: The Obelisk in the EDZ is broken, so Saint-14 goes out to fix it in the traditional Titan fashion.
Relationships: Osiris & Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Percussive Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mike, who can never get the damn thing to work on the first try.

_Osiris,_

_Everything continues to go well in the City. Ikora has outdone herself with the Dawning decorations in the Tower - you should be very proud of her._

_The Guardians continue to ask me for my bounties, and I am glad the Polarized Fractaline is useful to them. Maybe someday you will make a device to use all these Gate Lord Eyes I have and then I will clear out my bank completely._

_Many of them report a problem with the Obelisk in the European Dead Zone. It seems most of the time it will deny access unless the Guardian is alone. This is bad practice because fireteams are important to our patrols there. Gepetto has consolidated their reports in the attached file._

_Do you need an on-site diagnostic? I think maybe you did not notice this problem because you do not travel with other Guardians._

_Hawthorne let me hold her lovely bird while she had lunch with Holliday. It was glorious._

_Be well,_

_-Saint-14_

[attachments: edz obelisk log, louis best bird selfie]

_Saint,_

_A faulty detector would explain the asymmetrical numbers compared to the other sites._

_A diagnostic will not be necessary. The reports are enough data to confirm it’s checking against a global value rather than the individual one. I’ve attached a software patch to fix the error, but it should have been identical to the others. See if you can find a reason why this one is interacting differently._

“He hasn’t mentioned anything about leaving the City since he got there, Osiris. He might not want to step away, even for this.”

“The resonance levels of the Obelisks are vital to expelling the Psions from the alternate branches of the Timelines. Saint agrees with me on this much.”

“And you don’t want to go yourself...why? Because if he knew you were visiting Earth and didn’t drop by the City he’d assume you don’t want to talk to him?”

“Sagira--”

“All I’m saying is that you need to ask him if he’ll do it, not tell him. And if he can’t, we can call up our Guardian friend instead.”

“Very well.”

_If you’re unable to apply the patch yourself, pass it along to your Savior Guardian. Sagira assures me his Ghost has the technical skills necessary._

“You also need to acknowledge that you read the rest of his letter and not just the part about business.”

_It is good to hear from you._

_-Osiris_

[attachment: edz obelisk patch]

_Osiris,_

_I will apply the patch. It has been good to rest, but it will also be good to fight enemies who are not the Vex. I have had enough of that._

_I wonder, do the Fallen still remember me?_

_Zavala says I cannot go to the Cosmodrome because it is under quarantine from SIVA. I remember when the Iron Lords first awakened it. I do not wish to meet the same end, but I miss Old Russia. It is a shame that must be a low-priority task._

_Do not worry. I will call for backup if I need it._

_-Saint-14_

“I think they remember him, Osiris.”

_Saint,_

_That’s the largest chatter burst I’ve seen on Fallen channels since the Red War. Have you fixed my Obelisk yet?_

_-Osiris_

_Osiris,_

_They do remember me!_

_-Saint-14_

_Saint,_

_I gathered as much. The Obelisk?_

_-Osiris_

_Osiris,_

_I am still testing it. I need several Guardians to try activating it. I will wait until they arrive._

_Did you know there is a shard of the Traveler here? I worry the Taken might use it for some purpose. They are unnerving to see. I am surprised the Fallen do not lay claim to it, but they avoid it as if it is cursed. Perhaps they avoid the Taken._

_The Cabal would not know what to do with it if they had an instruction manual. I see why their Psions are the ones who took the Sundial for their own purposes. The main legion have no creativity at all._

_There are birds here, but they are quiet because they do not know me._

_I will update you when I have test results._

_-Saint-14_

[attachment: bird in tree]

“Is that supposed to look like a blob? Gepetto needs to work on her wildlife photography skills, if she wants me to think that’s a bird.”  


“Sagira, when was the last time you took a picture of wildlife?”

“That’s not the point. We’re not talking about my skills here.”

_Saint,_

_Of course I know there is a shard of the Traveler there. The Awoken Prince used it in an attempt to bring back his sister, but he was deluded by an Ahamkara and came to ruin at the hands of our mutual friend._

_It’s not insignificant, but it is difficult to predict what effects it might have on the surrounding timelines. You know why this is. Either way, it does bear watching; Ikora has eyes on it._

_-Osiris_

[attachment: The Effects of the Traveler’s Shard on Recent Events, with Special Consideration to the Red War (compiled by the Praxic Order)]

_Osiris,_

_You expect me to read that? You have a very high estimation of my free time._

_Obelisk is fixed. It was not a software issue. Gepetto says it was a shorted connection due to the nearby injection rig explosion. I applied temporary shielding with help of Fallen supplies they do not need anymore._

_Hardware issue resolved using percussive maintenance._

_-Saint-14_

“...He punched my Obelisk.”

“I’m more surprised that it worked.”

“I wish I were as surprised as you are.”


End file.
